Electronic devices generally have a housing and electronic components contained therein. Some devices have multiple housing pieces coupled together while others are a single housing. Electronic components can include an antenna for RF communication. Antennas in these devices are coupled to the PCB or incorporated therein such as through copper portions of the PCB itself.
There is a need to allow a customer to design and customize the look and feel of his or her electronic device, such as wireless communication device.
A continuous housing with an integral antenna, which is configured for mass production, simplifies manufacturability and provides structural integrity, would be beneficial.